Reflexo no Olhar
by KaruHardRocker
Summary: Como seria se ele a amasse, e, quando ele notasse, ela já não estivesse mais ao lado dele? Sasuke's POV


**Reflexo no Olhar

* * *

**

"_And I won't listen to your shame_

_You ran away - You're all the same_

_Angels lie to keep control..._

_Uh, my love was punished long ago_

_If you still care, don't ever let me know"_

**SlipKnoT – **Snuff

_a_

"_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star_

_In somebody else's sky, but why, why, why_

_Can't it be, can't it be mine"_

**Pearl Jam – **Black

* * *

"_Não vejo mais sentido para isso. Antes, meus olhos viam rimas, enxergavam-te em todo lugar. Mas, agora, tudo é diferente. Você partiu meu coração muito mais do que uma vez. Eu aprendi a te entender, mas você não aprendeu a perdoar. Desculpe, eu só posso ir com você até esse momento. Eu não consigo ser uma mártir, nem mesmo por você. Eu não quero acordar todos os dias sabendo que fiz a escolha errada. E, na verdade, não fui eu quem decidi. Foi você. Só você."_

Ler aquela carta foi tão dolorido quanto pode ser. Principalmente porque eu nunca me incomodei. Eu nunca sequer ousei pensar no ponto de vista dela e – veja só –, agora sinto o que ela sentiu. Não, eu provavelmente sinto apenas uma parte do que ela deve ter sentido.

Eu fugi. Vendi minha alma, vendi minha vida. Tudo em troca de um único objetivo: vingança. Eu a via como um fardo, ela me via como um líder, um ídolo. Queria que meus olhos estivessem menos turvos e que não tivesse me lembrado da carta, que já me era motivos de insônia por três dias.

Abandonada dentro de uma sala vazia do meu antigo refúgio, onde fiquei por mais de dois anos. E esfregada na minha cara com mais força do que eu gostaria. Não havia mais nenhum sorriso presunçoso em minha face, nem qualquer pensamento de vitória: no fim das contas, eu havia perdido.

Um ódio tolo, uma vingança – direcionada e redirecionada mais vezes do que eu posso contar – foi capaz de acabar com qualquer esperança que eu tinha de viver. Afinal, minha própria crença era a de viver em prol daquilo. Mas, e antes disso? Quais eram os meus motivos? Viver, encontrar alguém que se importasse comigo tanto quanto eu me importasse com ela.

Eu destruí minha vida. Lentamente, como a chama de uma vela derrete a parafina. Minha existência era apenas um exemplo do que não se fazer. Eu me entreguei ao ódio, e colhi meus frutos. Eu traí meus amigos, e ganhei apenas mais ódio. Um ciclo vicioso. Um ciclo ao qual me rendi, ou melhor, me entreguei com a certeza de que estaria satisfeito, mas... Não estou. Por quê?

Porque o que eu sempre quis estava ao meu lado. E eu sequer fui capaz de enxergar isso. Eu ia morrer em batalha. Minha cabeça iria rolar, mas eu não me atreveria a encostar um dedo nela, tampouco deixaria que o fizessem. Quem tocasse nela morreria no mesmo instante. Eu não hesitaria em matá-lo, ainda que fosse Madara, eu me atreveria a desafiá-lo. Apenas por ela.

Agora, até pareço ela falando. Fazendo juras como Naruto, declarando meu amor de maneira tão absurda quanto Lee... Talvez fosse apenas coisa de minha cabeça, mas eu sabia que não era. Antes fosse.

Eu entendi como Sakura se sentia, eu entendia como era ser, então, alguém esquecido pelos outros. Mas, assim como ela, eu não iria desistir. Até porque eu queria ver o reflexo da felicidade nos olhos dela. Mesmo que não fosse recompensado, talvez bastasse vê-la brilhar no céu de outra pessoa.

Uma estrela. A estrela que me abriu os olhos. A estrela que me tirou da escuridão. Uma estrela. A única que eu quero.

* * *

**Notas do Autor:** O conto foca-se em uma carta fictícia e, por isso, é improvável que algo desse tipo acontecesse. O motivo da criação desse micro-conto é o ponto de vista de Sasuke, onde há, mais uma vez, uma inversão dos papéis dele com o de Sakura. Como seria se **ele** a amasse, e, quando notasse, ela já não estivesse mais ao lado dele? Uma tentativa que, do meu ponto de vista, valeu a pena escrever.

_**Post Scriptum: **_As duas músicas, Black e Snuff, são quase que opostas, mas, para mim, completam um mesmo significado.


End file.
